Lover's Retreat
by Lils Solo
Summary: This is a marysue story. So if you don't like that kind of story PLEASE DO NOT READ if you do like that kind of story please feel free. But anyway this story is about Luke and Lily going on a little vacation for Valentines Day.


Lover's Retreat

By: Lilian Anna Solo Skywalker

Lilian Anna Solo Skywalker sat in the room that she was sharing with her husband, Luke Skywalker. It was one of those rare moments where they got to spend some time together. They were vacationing on Naboo, one of Lily's favorite spots. She smiles as she watches the fire burn. Tonight was the night that she was going to tell Luke the news. She was pregnant. And she had to tell him, he would figure out some time or the other. She smiles to herself as she plays with the hem of her dress. She knew that he was going to take the news with a grain of salt, but she also knew that this was something that they had wanted for a long time. And it would never be the right time to bring a child into this galaxy. There would always be a war with the empire or worse. It was only a month after the battle of Endor, and Lily was just getting the fact that she didn't have to worry about Darth Vader anymore into her head. She was happy that she would be able to raise a child without that horror looming over them. She smiles and shakes her head.

Luke Skywalker walks into the room and looks at his wife. He smiles to himself, she was perfect in his eyes, something that he would tell her every day for the rest of their lives. He would make sure that she was going to have a good time while they were on their retreat. Tomorrow was Valentines Day and he wanted to make it one that she would never forget. He smiles at himself; he knew that she would love what he got her. She had wanted one ever since she was little. Han Solo, Lily's brother, had told him that. And now that she had her own ship, he knew that she would be able to have one and still be able to travel the galaxy. And he felt bad when he had to leave her in search of Jedi secrets, but now that wouldn't be a problem, she would have some company where ever she wanted to go. He smiles and walks over to her, "Hey Princess." He said with a smile and then sat down beside her and wraps an arm around her, "I promise you this will be a Valentines Day that you will never forget." He whispered in her ear.

Lily smiles when her husband came to sit by her, it still took her breath away when she looked at him. He was the most handsome man that she had ever seen. And she was going to make sure that he stayed with her forever. She smiles at him and leans into his shoulder, "I know Skywalker. You know you would think that you would be running out of ideas by now." She said with a smile and then she looks up at him and kisses his chin, "I promise I'll try my best to make sure that you have some time with me." She smiles and then looks at him and kisses him on the mouth, "I love you Skywalker, and there's nothing that you can do about it." She said with a smile and then rested her head against his shoulder again and closed her eyes. "I don't want you to go anywhere. So if you stay the whole trip, that will be a great gift." She said teasingly. She hoped that he knew that she needed him and that she was glad that he was there. But there was a part of her that wanted the gift.

Luke smiles and rocks her back and forth, "I know Princess. I promise you, you will love your gift. We'll go pick it up tomorrow." He said with a smile and a kiss on the top of her head, "Just promise me that you'll behave until then." He said with a teasing edge to his voice. He knew that she was going to be a good girl, she almost always was. He smiles and closes his eyes as he rests his chin on the top of her head, "I promise you, you will be so happy that you decided to come out with me, I promise I'll make this a day you'll never forget." He said with a smile and then he stands up, "Come we have dinner plans tonight. I don't want to miss out on them." He reaches out his hand for her to take it. And when she did he helped her stand up, "I picked this place out because I heard that it was a very romantic place. Leia said she went their once with Han and they had a good time. It's by the lake." He said as he leads her towards the speeder, "Just promise me you'll have a good time."

Lily looks at Luke and stands up, with his help, and then looks at Luke, "I promise I'll be a good girl." She said with a smile on her face and then she follows him out of the room. This was so exciting, she wanted to know what was going on, but she knew that Luke was not going to tell her. That was something that was going to be a secret. And that was something that bothered her. But she knew that she would be able to make sure that things were going to go well. She shakes her head, she didn't have to worry, she just had to go with Luke and she would be safe. She knew that. She smiles at him and watches him; she still couldn't believe that he was hers. She didn't know what she did to deserve him. As far as she was concerned, she was just a smugglers sister. And a war hero's wife. She hadn't done anything special for them when they were in the rebellion. And now she wasn't apart of any of their worlds, but once Luke got the Jedi academy going, then she would be able to join the Jedi. But she didn't think she was going to cut it. She would live on Coruscant and then she would have a life there.

Luke looks over at her and takes her hand; he could tell that she was thinking something over. But what it was it was something important…to her at least. He smiles up at her and then turns back to the road, he hoped that she liked the thing he got her for Valentines Day, he knew it was something that she had been wanting for a long time. And that was something that he was going to give her. He gives her hand a slight squeeze and looks at her, "I promise you, you will be happy, and then if you want to go back to Coruscant soon I'll take you there myself." He said guessing at what she was thinking. She was easy to read sometimes and other's well he didn't know what she was thinking. He watches her and could tell that was exactly what she was thinking, "I know you miss your brother, but I promise you, you will see him soon. But just try and enjoy the time we have together. Because once we get back to the busy life of being a Jedi and you come to the academy I promise we won't have as much time together." He smiles, he wanted to take her in his arms, but right now wasn't the best time.

Lily sighs, it was hard having a Jedi for a husband, then again she didn't think he read her mind. He usually asked before he did that, and she was sure she would have felt it. She gives his hand a squeeze and looks at him; "It's not that I don't want to spend time with you Skywalker. It's just that I'm losing time with my brother too. And that hurts him, and I don't like hurting him." She shakes her head and looks at Luke, "But I promise I will make this time with you as special as I can. I love you and I want to be able to show you." She said with a large smile on her face. Something about him always made her feel this way. It was a good way to feel, she felt loved and wanted and all of that. She shook her head again, she was being silly. Luke would never take away the time she had with her brother away from her. And now they could have a peaceful night and be able to have some time together. She looks at him and gives him her widest smile.

Luke looks over at his Princess; he knew that she wanted to spend time with her brother. But this was his time. He had told Han that he was going to take her on a lover's retreat. And that was exactly what he was going to do. He wasn't mad at the older man, he just wished that he understood that Lily and he needed some time together as a family. He knew that she was pregnant. But he was waiting for her to tell him. He didn't want to take that away from her. He wanted to make sure that she was happy with the way she told him, and he would do his best to make sure he looked surprised. He smiles in spite of himself. He was so excited to be a father. And Lily was going to be a mother. He knew how much that meant to her, and that she wanted that for a long time. He just knew that she was going to do a great job at it too. He smiles and looks at her as he pulls up to a building, "Well this is where we are stopping, this is where I wanted to take you." He said as he got out of the speeder and walked to the other side to help Lily out of the speeder. He smiles at his wife and then leads her into the house, "I really wanted our Valentines day to be special, I wanted to make sure you had a good time."

Lily smiles as she takes his hand and allows him to help her out of the speeder. She was more excited then she was going to let on, she couldn't believe that Luke had gotten her away from the business of the New Republic. In fact she had talked to Leia before they had left and they had agreed that Lily should be ambassador to Tatooine. Why Tatooine, she had no idea. Yes she was from Tatooine when she was little, she was raised, and tortured on that planet. Something she didn't want to think about on this trip. She just wanted to be with Luke and that was all. She wanted to make sure that he had the best Valentines Day as well. She knew he would be doing the same thing for her. She also knew that he was going to make sure that she had a really good time. And that he would make this as special as he could. She smiles at him and kisses him on the cheek, "I love you Skywalker." She said as she wraps her arms around his waist and buries her head in his chest. There was no where else she wanted to be, she wanted to be with Luke so badly that she was going to do everything in her power to make sure that they had as much time as they could on planet.

Luke smiles when she snuggles up to him. He was so glad that she was his wife. And there was nothing that was going to ruin their time on Naboo, at least he hoped so. He was going to make sure that she had a good time. And that she would love her present, for that he was sure. He smiles at her and wraps his arms around her and holds her close. He didn't want anything happening to her and he was going to make sure that she was happy and that he was the one to bring that happiness to her. He loved it when she lit up when he walked through the door after a long time at the academy. And someday she would join him on Yavin and then they could raise a family and that was something he wanted from her. More then anything she could find in the galaxy. He was going to make sure that she knew that. If she decided to leave her brother and come live with him, that would make him the happiest guy alive. And maybe just maybe he was getting her there.

Lily smiles and hugs him tighter, "Skywalker, we'll miss our dinner reservations." She then looked around and shook her head, "Wait a minute. We don't have reservations. We don't need any do we?" She asked as she looked up at him in amazement, he had found them a private place to have a meal. How in the stars had he done that? She smiles at him and pulls away from him and takes his hand, "Alright Skywalker, show me what you have for me." She smiles and then shakes her head, this man would do anything to prove his love for her. Not that he needed to. He showed that every time he looked at her. She smiles at the thought of his face when they had exchanged their vows. It had been the best night they had in a really long time, and it was the best night that they had ever shared with each other. She shakes her head and enters the dining area and looks around, it was so secluded. She didn't know what she was going to do now that she had him all to herself. But she knew that she was going to have to tell him her secret. And soon.

Luke smiles when Lily pulls away from him and takes his hand and leads him into the dining area. He knew that she knew that this was special. They were alone. Which was good, because he meant to show her how much he loved her that night. He smiles at the thought and then looked at his wife. She was the most wonderful woman he had ever met. He knew that she was special, the first time that he had seen her. He had met her when she was about five years and she was out in an outing with the orphanage, and he had seen how poorly they had treated her. But he wasn't going to think about that tonight. He didn't think that Lily would want to relive that. He shook his head and then pulled out the seat for her and watched as she sat down. He then moved over to the other side, facing her, and sat down next to her, "I just hope you enjoy this night as much as I know I'm going to." He said with a smile as he reached over the table and took her hand, "Don't worry I'm not going to let anything happen to my Princess." He said with a smile.

Lily smiles and squeezes his hand, "Don't worry Skywalker, I know you won't let anything happen. Nobody knows that we are here. Well except for Han and Leia. But they're not going to tell anyone, I just hoped you didn't tell Threepio." She said with a small wink. She loved Threepio. But the one thing that everyone knew about that droid was that he was a blabber mouth. She laughed lightly and looked at him, "Please just tell me one thing. That we're not going to lose each other. I don't know what I would do then." She said with a smile. She then looks at Luke, "So what is the gift that you got me?" She asked with a slight hint of teasing in her voice. She was the most excited thing in the world right now. And she was going to make sure that Luke knew that she was going to have a good time. She smiles as he gets up to get her present.

Luke smiles as he tells her to wait for a minute and got up. He walks to the other room where he was keeping her gift. It was something she was going to love. He knew that. It was a small black lab puppy that he had rescued from an abusive owner. He knew that would make it so much more special for Lily. She was always wanting to do the same for him but it was his time to do it for her. He shook his head and walked up to Lily and placed the puppy in her arms, "I hope you like her Princess." He said as he kisses Lily on the mouth. "I wanted to give her to you the day that we arrived here. But I didn't want to make it seem so far fetched and stuff like that." He said with a small smile and shake of his head. He was obviously feeling a little anxious about that. Lily smiles when he comes in the room with a puppy in his arms. It was the best thing anyone had ever done for her. Of course when she was little, she had begged Han for a puppy. But he had told her that a ship was no place to raise a little dog. And then he placed it in her arms, it was perfect. And now she knew was the time, "Luke, there's something I want to tell you. I'm pregnant." She said with a smile. And she was expecting Luke to be upset that she was going to have a baby. But he surprised her when he ran to her and picked her up off the floor and spun her around, "I'm so glad that we're together." Lily said as she looked down at him. She was too happy and excited to eat now. So they both sat down and started to play with the puppy. 


End file.
